Miracles Do Happen, Even To Vamps
by GinaJas
Summary: They never even thought it could happen to them. Mick and Beth find out something very interesting and have to make some changes in their lives. My 1st Fic!


My first published fic!

Disclaimer: They are not mine, if they were this might actually happen!

Miracles Do Happen, Even to Vamps

Beth woke up feeling disoriented and a bit nauseous. She looked over at Mick, but saw that he was still sleeping. As gently as she could, Beth climbed out of the freezer and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"I must be hungry" she said to herself, trying to explain why she felt sick.

She poured a cup of blood for herself and sipped it. No sooner had she drank half of it that it started to rebel on her. She barely made it to the bathroom before giving up all of the blood again.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong with me?" Beth whispered when the heaving of her stomach had settled.

Beth was a little afraid, having only been a vampire for a few weeks. What would make a vampire not be able to drink blood? She started to return to the freezer room to ask Mick, but decided to do a bit of research on her own first.

"I am a reporter, I can do research. Besides, I don't want to worry Mick yet."

An hour later Beth sat back from the computer, a look of astonishment on her face.

"Is it possible? How am I going to tell Mick? Will he even want this?" Beth fretted. She got up and picked up her purse.

"I need to think for a while" She said to herself, walking to the door. In her distress, she neglected to close all of the windows down, leaving some very interesting information on the computer screen.

The first thing Mick noticed was that Beth wasn't there. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, hoping she wasn't far away. No such luck.

"I guess she was hungry" He said as he climbed out of the freezer. He put on his pants and went to the kitchen. A cup was hastily tossed into the sink, judging by the splatter of blood up the side.

Mick took a deep breath in. He saw Beth toss the cup and run toward the bathroom.

"What happened?" He was puzzled and a bit concerned. Vampires didn't get sick as a rule, and stomach bugs were unheard of.

Walking into the living room, he spotted Beth's laptop still on. Wondering what she was looking for, he sat down to see what she found. His eyes widened as he read the article Beth had found in an obscure Vampire journal.

…while pregnancy is not possible with two vampires, on extremely rare occasions a pregnancy has been recorded as occurring at the exact time of turning. This happens so rarely because the sire and one being turned have to be lovers, who are actively involved in intercourse at the exact moment of turning. The reason for this very rare phenomena occurs is simple. As the one being turned is drained, the sire is becomes more human, though only for that instant, and their reproductive functions can return momentarily. Then the one turned becomes, for a brief moment, something in between a human and a vampire, and their reproductive functions are heightened for just that brief moment. Fertilization only occurs if the sire and the one turned have intercourse at the very moment of the turn and ejaculation is achieved. This phenomena only occurs in 1:5,000,000 turnings……

Mick sat stunned, unable to think that this could be real. Then he smiled.

"Oh, Beth. You're more than 1 in a million, you're 1 in 5 million." He laughed out loud. Not only had the fates smiled on him by giving him Beth, now they were laughing merrily at them by giving them a child!

Mick suddenly realized he had no idea how to care for a pregnant vampire. He clicked onto a vamp site unbeknownst to the human world and started making plans.

Beth wandered aimlessly through the stores, not really shopping, just staying out of the late afternoon sun. Her mind was awash with all the things she would need to do now. She didn't even know where to start.

Her wanderings brought her absentmindedly to a baby store. Looking up and seeing where she was with a start, she walked in.

"I'd given up on the dream of having a baby. Maybe this is a good thing." She told herself, finally realizing the wonderful thing that was happening. She smiled in delight.

"Oh Mick, we're gonna have a baby!" she whispered, tears of joy falling.

Suddenly she wanted to be with Mick, to tell him the news. She rushed out of the store toward home.

As Beth neared the door to her and Mick's apartment she became hesitant, wondering what Mick was going to think. If he would even believe her. She buzzed the lock and walked in slowly.

Mick was in the kitchen. He peeked around the corner and said, "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey yourself" Beth walked to the counter. Mick placed a cup of blood in front of her. Having not eaten at all since leaving the apartment, she realized she was starved. But she worried about a repeat of earlier.

"No, thanks. I'm not really hungry."

"Yes, you are. I can tell. Go ahead, it's OK." Mick gently slid the cup toward her. Beth picked it up and took a small sip. Surprisingly it stayed down. She drank the rest.

"Thanks, I guess I was hungry after all." She tried to make light of it. Mick just smiled knowingly.

"I don't have a case, so wanna just stay in and watch movies all night?" Mick said, carrying some more cups of blood to the living room.

"Sure, sounds great." _How am I gonna tell him?_

They settled in to watch movies, cuddled together on the couch. Every couple of hours Mick would get up and get Beth another cup of blood. She never asked him, so she wondered how he knew whenever she was getting hungry. After a few movies, Beth started to drift off to sleep. Mick looked lovingly down at her and got up to carry her to bed. Only he didn't carry her to the freezer room. Instead he carried her to the decorated bedroom, where he laid her on freshly changed sheets and tucked her in. He leaned down and rested his head on her abdomen. Sure enough, he could hear a faint telltale pitter patter of their child. He smiled.

"Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered as he went to the freezer room and settled in.

Mick woke later to the sound of his freezer being opened. He opened his eyes to see Beth standing there with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Why did you put me in the bedroom? Don't you want me to sleep with you?" she said with lip trembling.

"Oh, baby, of course I want you to!" Mick jumped out and grabbed Beth up in a hug. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed with her, he says,

"You just can't sleep in the freezer for a little while, OK? Just a little while." Mick soothed her.

"But why? How long? I don't understand!" Beth wailed. She was in tears now.

"Just about 8 more months, sweetheart. That's all. It'll be OK." Mick said as he stroked her hair. Pregnant vampires were _very_ emotional, said the Vampire Journal. He believed it!

Beth stopped her hysterics abruptly. She stared at Mick. Did he just say….

"H-how many months?" as if she hadn't heard him.

"Eight, sweetheart. Just until the baby's born." Mick smiled encouragingly at her, letting her know it would be alright.

"Y-you know? About the b-baby?" Beth stammered, shocked but a bit relieved she didn't have to tell him.

"Well, I am a private investigator….and I saw some things on your computer" Mick said with a smile.

"You're not upset?" Beth questioned.

"No, baby. Shocked at first, them really happy. I spent the afternoon finding out all I needed to know to take care of you two."

"So that's why you knew when I was hungry. And what did you do to the blood to make it so I wouldn't get sick again?"

"I put a little of my blood in with the blood you drink. A little vamp trick I learned in my studies. The other thing I learned is that you can't sleep in the freezer until after the baby is born. That's why I fixed this room for you."

"But I thought I HAD to sleep in the freezer? Beth said, confused.

"Remember how I brought you a cup of blood every 2 hours? Well, the expert I talked to said if you feed every 2 hours then you won't go into a fever and need to cool down in the freezer. So, I'll make sure you get fed every 2 hours.

"OK, I see you really DID do your homework!" Beth laughed.

They sat in contented silence for a while. Then Beth couldn't wait any longer.

"Mick?"

"HMM?"

"I know you didn't sign on for all this. Are you really happy about the baby?" Beth fretted.

"Beth, I never thought I'd be happy again after I was turned. Then I found you. Now we've been given a gift I thought I'd lost the ability to have forever. Yes, I'm happy. I couldn't be any happier." Mick hugged Beth to him tightly.

"I'm glad." Beth sighed, finally feeling at peace.

They just rested there, both listening to the tiny pitter patter of the miracle they had created.

The End


End file.
